


Frilly Things

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Ford and Stan explore their fun and frilly side.





	Frilly Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2018, prompt "Crossdressing".

“St-Stanley!” Ford gasped out, fisting the bedding above his head, grabbing on for any sort of purchase to keep from sliding around the satin sheets and banging his head into the wall again; the baby doll Stanley had put him in was doing him no favours, being just as silken as the sheets. It had only been amusing the first time Stanley had ‘chased’ him around the bed, pushing him closer and closer to the wall with each thrust, until, of course, he was being banged into the wall. _Literally_. 

Stanley had pulled him back by the thighs, practically by his garter straps, just grinning at him with that hungry look on his face, and _oh_. Ford felt a tightness building deep in his gut as he keened, Stanley’s hands digging into his numbing hips and Ford was absolutely certain he would be feeling those five-fingered handprints for _days_. 

“Stanleeeyyy…” Ford arched off the bed, hand skirting down his belly from the throbbing and abused nipple he had been twisting through the lace cups, across his garter belt and finally, squeezing the base of his leaking and straining cock through the matching lace thong. “ _Oh_ , fuuuck!” He was nearly hissing, tossing his head from side to side as his fingers skirted down to pull and fondle at his sac. 

“C’mon, Sixer!” Stanley grinned, breathing through his teeth as his hips began to stutter, losing whatever rhythm they might have once had. 

A large hand planted itself just above Ford’s shoulder, hairy arm rubbing up against his neck. His shoulder banged into Stan’s arm with every thrust and _oh_ , Ford was no longer sliding about, left wanting for more as each thrust had nearly been pre-empted, not going quite as deep or as hard as he would have liked whilst he had been sliding about the bed. 

Ford bit down into his bottom lip, moaning with his eyes screwed shut as finally, _finally_ he was getting the friction he had been craving, the friction he had attempted to replace by abusing his nipples, even after Stanley had nearly sucked and licked and bit them raw. “Yes! Yessss!” Ford groaned, bucking his hips against Stanley’s, attempting to move himself in circles on his brother’s cock as he humped against his own hand through the lace thong. 

“Ah, fuck! Ford!” Stanley’s voice was strained, his hips moving even more erratically than before, breath coming out in short, constrained little pants and gasps. 

The desperation on Stanley’s face as Ford opened one eye, sparing a glance before his eyes screwed back to shut of their own accord, drove him to moaning and gasping all the louder, making all the sounds and noises he knew could drive Stanley over the edge. “Oh, fuck… Please…” Ford let slip out, and what he was begging for, he couldn’t be sure, he just knew that he needed it, _wanted_ it as a warmth began to spread from his belly down to his stocking covered toes. 

“Y-yeah… Me-me too…” Stanley gasped out, head dropping down to Ford’s shoulder, hindering Ford’s movement of his own hand against his cock. The tiredness of his arm, the aching of his wrist as Stan put more and more weight onto Ford’s body only had him bucking up harder, doing anything to gain the friction he so desperately craved to pleasure himself. 

Ford’s stockinged legs came up to wrap around his brother’s wide hips, using the new-found leverage to buck and grind and hump in whatever way he possibly could until, until… 

The knot burst from deep within Ford as Stanley’s cock pushed against his prostate in _just_ the right way. Warmth and wet stickiness spurted over Ford’s hand, but he did not stop, oh no, he kept grinding down on his cock, he pulled Stanley in closer to himself with his legs as he let out a long, strangled cry as stars and odd light patterns danced behind his tightly shut eyes. 

As if in the distance, and yet _so close_ to him, Ford heard Stanley’s constrained set of cries and groans. His hips, long since gone numb, bumped and pushed and pulled in a way that told Ford Stanley was cumming, inside him, _deep_ inside him. Ford let a grin fall over his face as he let the waves of pleasure and euphoria wash over him. 

Harsh panting that he could not identify as his own or Stanley’s echoed in his rushing ears, and only vaguely did he realize he had put a six-fingered hand in Stanley’s hair, pulling him close, turning his head to press his lips to the side of his brother’s face. 

It was only later, when the both of them were laughing, Ford laying on his stomach and refusing to take the garterbelt and stockings off as they shared a cigarette, that Stanford admitted to himself it had not been so silly an idea as he had initially thought it was going to be when Stanley brought up the idea of ‘frilly things’. They were old men. Hairy old men, whose bodies had not seen a good day in well over 40 years. 

Ford let out a puff of smoke, handing the cigarette over to Stanley, as he had never really been much for smoking a whole one on his own. “Next time, though… I say that _you_ get to wear the frilly things.” 

Stanley only chuckled, laying on his back, arm under his head to prop himself up as he took his own puff. “I can agree to that, Sixer!”


End file.
